boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gopal Kumar
Gopal A.R. Kumar is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy. Story His early life is unknown because he is one of the main characters, whose background story has not been revealed throughout the story. This also includes Ying, Yaya, Ochobot and BoBoiBoy. His first appearance started as a 4th grader student and then he met Boboiboy. He is older than BoBoiBoy at one year difference but he is in the same class with BoBoiBoy due to when his father, Mr.Kumar mistakenly informed the wrong birth year of his son during registration. He lives with his father and his mother, who never appeared on the series except for his father. He and BoBoiBoy are bestfriends, so Gopal always asks BoBoiBoy's Grandad (Tok Aba) for free drinks. His mother is unknown because she never made an appearance throughout the series. Not much is known about Gopal's early life because he did not mentioned it. Powers His powers was given by Ochobot but he forgot what Gopal's powers were after being kicked by BoBoiBoy when he wanted to protect Ochobot from Adu Du, who caught him in order to give him powers. But Ochobot is programmed to give powers to whoever activates him and refused Adu Du. Gopal didn't know what his powers are and how to use them. He then attempted many types of powers but failed. Although BoBoiBoy also tried to help him, but to no avail. Until Adu Du kidnapped all of BoBoiBoy's friends including Gopal, Adu Du threatened him to show his powers. He was first scared but then realized his power is transforming anything he touches into food. Gopal's Power potency increases whenever he becomes scared according to the computer. He once tried to turn BoBoiBoy into chocolate but failed only just to discover he cannot turn living beings into food. Additionally, some of the failed ideas actually revealed his true power potential: His power is later revealed by Ejo Jo's Computer to be Molecule Manipulation. He can actually rearrange the molecular structure of any object to turn it into food but because he always thinks about food, he only changes things into food. Later in Episode 16, he discovers he is able to change the object that he transformed back to its original form. * Chubbykinesis * T-Jetkinesis Personality Because of his powers, Gopal needs to be scared to use his powers which is very convenient since Gopal is already a coward. Though, he seems to be an opportunist, this is shown when he took Fang's photos and sell them to girls who appears to be the fans of Fang. He is also a big fan of Papa Zola while the person he feared the most is his father, and his school's disciplinary teacher. He is always thinking about foods even when he's sleeping (Episode 4) Relationships 'BoBoiBoy' Gopal had claimed to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first met, right after introducing their names. At first, Gopal only said so just to get free drinks from Tok Aba considering how Boboiboy is his grandson. As the series progresses, BoBoiBoy and Gopal's friendship goes deeper as the two always seem to have each other's backs in dire situations or trivial ones. In Season 2, Gopal claims that he misses BoBoiBoy since the latter had returned back home to the city. While Boboiboy was not around, Gopal always seemed to claim to his classmates of Boboiboy's good attributes like how he's clever and stylish. This shows that Gopal has a pretty high view of his friend. Although Gopal continues to tease and make fun of Boboiboy during certain times, it's all in a comical and good-hearted nature. 'Yaya' Gopal considers Yaya as a good friend. He had described her as being something along the lines of sweet most of the time but can be very scary and strict when within school perimeters for she sometimes would get Gopal punished for his misbehaviors in school. Just like most people, he's terribly not fond of Yaya's biscuits and the idea of eating it scares him. Still, he finds Yaya's biscuits to be quite 'dangerous' and effective when taking enemies down as evident when he had turned things into Yaya's biscuits as a form of defense or attack quite a number of times. Gopal is seen working alongside Yaya and Ying many times in battle so it shows they have a formidable amount of teamwork. 'Ying' In the first episode of the series, Gopal says Ying is pretty weird because of her being too shy to even order drinks face to face. Ying seemed to enjoy making fun of him sometimes, such as startling or scaring him with Multi-monster in episode 8. Despite all of that, they're still good friends and are able to work effectively together in battle. 'Tok Aba' Gopal is Tok Aba's loyal costumer since the day the shop was opened. There are times when Gopal had requested for a 100% discount on his drink only to be rejected by Tok Aba. He seemed to owe Tok Aba quite a fair amount of money as stated by Tok Aba. He does pay Tok Aba back his debts, but not always on time. 'Papa Zola' Gopal is Papa Zola's self-proclaimed #1 fan. After Papa Zola came out of the game by accident, Gopal had begged Papa Zola to take him as his disciple showing a great amount of admiration towards the man. During the incident where Papa Zola's leg got stuck under rubbles, Papa Zola's "last words" had made Gopal well up in tears as did Boboiboy. When Papa Zola had become his teacher, Gopal's idolatry never ceased as he continues to try and be his teacher's favorite student going so far as to claim that he is exactly that to Mama Zila in Season 3, Episode 11. 'Fang' During the beginning of season 2, Gopal was not on good terms with Fang. However, he seemed to be involved with a group of Fang's admirers when they were complimenting him by the door of the class in Season 2, Episode 1, presumably to get them more absorbed in Fang so that the girls would buy photos of Fang that he sells (the photos that he obtained through means of taking pictures of Fang without his knowledge). Gopal happened to be one of those who believed that Fang has done bad upon Ochobot when Boboiboy had told him about how Ochobot had minor recollections of Fang 'capturing' him. As the series progress, Gopal's relationship with Fang seemed to have bettered slightly when Gopal had actually joined Fang in pranking his own best friend, BoBoiBoy by decorating BoBoiBoy's desk in a girly manner as implied in Season 3, Episode 4. Trivia * Gopal's race is Indian. * Gopal is one of the two characters of BoBoiBoy whose full name is known, the other is Yaya Yah. His last name is Kumar. His full name was revealed in Episode 29, it was written as Gopal A.R. Kumar. * He is also one of two of BoBoiBoy's friends who voiced by older voice actor, the other is Ying (Yap Ee Jean). * He is supposed to be Grade 6 (Season 2) but his father mistakely enrolled him in one grade lower a few years ago (starting from Grade 1 instead of Grade 2). That's why he and BoBoiBoy are classmates. * He is also known to be the oldest among the gang. His age is 11 in Season 1 and 12 since Season 2. *Gopal's power increases whenever he becomes scared. *After being upgraded in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he can transform his state of body depending on the materials he imagines such as rubber, diamond and gold. Gallery Videos Meet Gopal! See Also *Fang *BoBoiBoy's Gang id:Gopal ms:Gopal Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Indians Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras